


Blame It On The Rain

by TypewriterLove



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: "wanna go kiss in the rain" doesn't work so well, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Norman gets posessed way too frequently, Oops, Parapines, Possession, if one-half of the party is possessed by a dead lady, just FYI, oh and there's no actual kissing, paranormal boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterLove/pseuds/TypewriterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens, sometimes. These days, more often- but back, back when it first started, it'd been a rare occasion. </p><p>Norman will disappear. Or he'll suddenly freeze up and walk away for no reason. Or he'll start screaming about revenge and the afterlife and seeking vengeance on those who've wronged him, his normally gray-blue eyes glowing a bright, highlighter green color. </p><p>(Norman goes missing, and Dipper has a good idea as to where he might be. It'd be pretty romantic, standing in the rain in the forest glade where they first met- But the dead lady possessing Norman is kind of putting a damper on the mood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> oh you adorable little supernatural dorks, so undeniably in love and so _very_ in denial.
> 
> title was taken from a super-lovely song of the same name by the eternally wonderful band He is We. this song is also on my [parapines fanmix](http://owlmylove.tumblr.com/post/30636676464/freaks-next-door-parapines-fanmix) u v u
> 
> this drabble-y thing was inspired by the artwork within. I'm having trouble sourcing the artist, but the second I can locate them, the credit will be right here. in shiny, highly official text c:

It happens, sometimes. These days, more often- but back, back when it first started, it'd been a rare occasion.  

Norman will disappear. Or he'll suddenly freeze up and walk away for no reason. Or he'll start screaming about revenge and the afterlife and seeking vengeance on those who've wronged him, his normally gray-blue eyes glowing a bright, highlighter green color. He's gotten better at it over the years- building mental walls and learning how to dissuade even the most stubborn of ghosts- but when they were still both kids, it was scary as hell. 

 

The first time Norman was possessed was when the two of them were walking down the tiny road that tried to pass itself off as the "Downtown" area of Gravity Falls. They were just two bored kids, hanging out and maybe going to buy some ice cream later. But then Norman froze and his face paled and, ignoring Dipper's concerned questions, he spun on his heel and started sprinting in the opposite direction. Dipper, of course, came running behind him, hoping to help- but whatever they was running from obviously caught him. Norman clenched up mid-stride, every muscle tensing for a split-second, before his eyes were glowing and his feet were floating about an inch off the pavement and Norman was staring at Dipper like he'd never seen him before. 

 

(When they finally managed to get the ghost out, they both hugged each other, relieved. And if Norman clung to the back of Dipper's shirt for a bit too long, neither of them said anything.)

* * *

 

They'd known each other for about 2-ish years when the rain incident occurred. Dipper had slept over at Norman's house the night before, and after a messy, batter-splattered pancake brunch, Dipper had walked back to the Mystery Shack. He'd hardly set foot on the porch before the gloomy sky let loose, pouring down like a veritable waterfall. Thankful he'd beaten it, Dipper had hummed to himself as he spent most of the day alone, recording some of his more recent paranormal encounters and simply watching the rain streak down the panes of the window, lost in thought until his eyes glazed over. 

 

The grating ring of the landline jerked Dipper out of his thoughts, and he shouted out "I got it!" before reaching over to the side table and picking up the phone. "Mystery Shack, this is Dipper speaking." he answered idly, the answering drilled into him by Grunkle Stan's constant insistence that "everyone should be ready to help a potential customer at all times!" 

"Oh good, Dipper! Just the person I wanted to hear!"

 

Dipper blinked. "Mrs. Babcock?" he asked incredulously. "The one and only! Now Dipper, I was wondering- is Norman with you?"

Dipper sat up a bit straighter, glancing anxiously out at the still-pouring rain. "Uh, no. I haven't seen him since this morning."

 

He could hear her sigh by the receiver. "I see. Well if Norman turns up, please let me know?". "Of course." Dipper assured her hurriedly, before giving a quick goodbye and hanging up before she could reply. There weren't many things that could cause Norman to vanish, and Dipper had a twisting feeling in his gut that strongly suggested the most likely option. He ran over to the back door, tugged his vest on and grabbed the single umbrella that didn't look like it'd been run over by a tractor. "GOINGOUTBEBACKLATERBYE" he shouted, flinging open the door and slamming it behind him, hearing the vague sound of Grunkle Stan's voice but not caring to figure out what he'd said. 

 The sheets of rain already made it hard to see, and the wind blew icy droplets into Dipper's eyes. His sneakers squelched and slipped in the mud, and about 5 seconds after he'd stepped out from the porch, he was drenched- the umbrella hardly helped. Dipper didn't care about any of this, however, and kept running through the familiar trails and pathways of the forest. " _Please let me be right, please let me be right_ " he hoped, squinting at the rain from underneath the edges of his utterly-pointless umbrella. 

Five soggy minutes later, Dipper came to a clearing. And there, smack-dab in the middle, was the dripping, glowing figure of Norman. Dipper stood, panting relievedly for a moment, before he closed the umbrella and cautiously approached him. "Hey." he called softly, but his voice still seemed to ring out over the white noise of the rain. Norman didn't do anything, though- he just stood there, hands limp and dripping at his sides, head tilted to the sky and wide, green-yellow eyes staring blankly up at the rain. Dipper watched as a drop landed on his forehead and traced it's way down the brim of his nose, his cheekbones, his chin, before seeping into the fabric of his sopping red hoodie. 

 

 

  
 

"It's cold here." Norman said, his face unchanging and his voice blank, save for the odd, higher-pitched undertone that came with it. A female ghost? Dipper wondered, still staring at Norman as the rain pelted them both. "Yeah well, it's Oregon. In the rainy season. You'd probably be a lot warmer if you left my friend." His last few words took on a bit of biting manner- but could you really blame Dipper? It wasn't cool that some dead-lady was forcing his best friend to go get hypothermia and possible pneumonia out in the freezing rain! 

 

Norman blinked, before tilting his head to the side and glancing his eyes up to Dipper's. 

"That's not what I meant. It's cold in this boy." 

"Yeah, and I told you, it's cold out her-"

"No. _In_ this boy. In his heart. It's cold." 

The ghost said "cold" in a thoughtful sort of tone, as if wondering what could've lead to something like that. Dipper filed her interesting observation away for later- he didn't have time for nonsensical ghostly musings. "All the more reason to leave him, you kno-"

"Oh I'm going to leave him." the ghost stated this as a matter of fact, Norman's eyes trained once more at the cloudy sky. "But he shouldn't be cold. You should fix that." the ghost continued, glancing over at Dipper before taking a deep breath and closing their eyes, shuddering. 

 

When Norman's raindrop-laden eyelids flickered open once more, his eyes were once again the blue-ish gray color they were supposed to be, should _always_ be. Norman blinked at Dipper, then blinked at his soaked hoodie, then blinked around at the trees lining the clearing they were in, and then he just blinked at nothing in particular and fainted. 

Dipper scrambled, dropping the umbrella into the mud and leaning over Norman, fluttering his hands over the boy's neck and trying to remember how to feel a pulse. Eventually he remembered that particular Health class lesson and, finding a gentle one underneath the clammy, chilled skin of Norman's neck, Dipper blew out a sigh of relief and sat back on his knees, glancing over the situation and trying to determine how, exactly he was going to manage this. 

 

Somehow, Dipper managed to heft the unconscious boy up onto his back through a complicated series of maneuvers that may or may not have resulted in a general appreciation for his sense of balance. He linked Norman's limp hands around his neck, hefted his arms beneath the other boy's soaked, denim-clad knees, and set off on the long path back home, feeling the steady beat of Norman's heart against his back and the comforting weight of his arms around Dipper's shoulders.  

 

(Later, when Norman was curled on the couch, still unconscious with his head by Dipper's lap and Mabel's hand-knit blanket wrapped around his shivering body, Dipper liked to think that maybe, just maybe, he could someday manage to make Norman completely, entirely and irrevocably warm.)


End file.
